Defaulted Love
by LondonMarie
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding. What can go wrong? Is Jacob the only threat to their wedded bliss or is there something or someone else who can destroy everything? What would James say?


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides the laptop I wrote this on. This was a challenge on Twilight Awry a few months ago. **Prompt:13.** Bella & Edward's wedding. It doesn't have to have a happy ending, that's up to you. OOC is okay.

_He stood there like a predator. His red eyes marked her every movement. They glimmered with hunger. He stalked towards her making her understand that she was his intended prey. Her eyes flew to the exits. _

"_There's no way you make it." Her mouth dried in fear. She knew he was right, after all he was so much faster than she was. She watched in fear as he made his way to the camera that was recording their interaction. He picked it up and flung it towards her. She flinched as it broke against the mirror behind her. "We don't want him to know, now do we?"_

_Faster than she could blink had her pinned to the shattered mirror, his mouth bruising against hers. She gasped needing air, and he used it to his advantage. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as their tongues dueled. She pulled him closer to her body. He lifted her up higher against the mirror, pressing his erection against her mound. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. They moved together trying to get closer, both letting out groans of disappointment as their clothing hindered their access._

_Using one arm to support her, he slid his other hand into her panties. His fingers grazed her blood filled nub, causing her to moan. Her hips rocked to his fingers, hoping they would graze her again. "Please." She breathed. No matter how wrong this seemed, it felt perfectly right. He lowered them to the wooden floor. His hips grinded into hers, a cry tore from her lips as pleasure shot through her entire body. His eyes darkened as he smelt her arousal mixed with the scent of her blood._

_His movements caused the shattered glass to dig into her back. She moaned at the twisted pleasure her body derived from the pain. Their hands twined together as their hips met each others. He looked into her eyes for approval; too caught up in the moment to care about the ramifications she gave permission. He bit into her hand as his hips crushed against hers, blocking out the burning pain that was sure to come._

_She screamed as the pain coursed like fire in her blood. He stood, so he could carry her from this place. As he bent down he heard THEM coming, he knew the scent of her blood would draw them to her and in turn him. He stood up and fled out the back. She heard voices as she drifted in and out of darkness. As a feral snarl pulled up, she quickly sank back. The last thing she heard was a musical voice begging her to stay._

I slowly drifted awake when I heard Alice jumping up and down . "Oh Bella you're awake." She came over and began to jump on my bed.

"Alice can you please not do that?" I groaned. _She_ had been looking forward to this day much more than I was. This was the only way Edward would change me. When Jake found out I was getting married he proposed, thinking that it was marriage I wanted. Needless to say I refused.

"Bella," she whined. "Get up. You have to get dressed."

"I'm up."

"Rose, she's up." Alice called. "So," she said turning back to me, "are you excited. We'll officially be sisters."

"We won't have to worry about the Volturi coming to kill us." Rosalie mumbled. Alice threw a glare at her. "What?" She asked defensively. "It's not like I was the only one thinking it.

"Yeah, but no one else said it." I frowned. Rosalie and I still didn't get along and ever since the last encounter with Victoria, and she had lost whatever warmth she showed me before the encounter.

"You two haven't even started?" Esme asked as she glided into the room. "I'm shocked." Draped over her arm was the dreaded gown. Alice pulled me gently from the bed.

"Come on lazy, get up." She ushered me into the bathroom, where Rosalie was waiting with her annoyance plastered all over her face. They let me quickly brush my teeth before After I was done I found myself kneeling next to the tub, my scalp being scrubbed, roughly. When I stood, Alice and Rosalie both held two blow dryers in their hands. I sat in the chair waiting in front of the mirror.

The two of them worked in silence. Every once in a while they would murmur to each other about my hair, they finally agreed about how they would style my hair. They piled various hair products on my hair; curlers and curling irons were whipped out. Their hands moved too quickly for me to keep up. When they were done, Rosalie pulled out makeup. Rosalie and Alice pulled out all the stops: foundations, powder, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, and red lipstick. By the time they were done I looked like a porcelain doll. Then they help me into my dress, making sure not to smear the carefully applied mask.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a few minutes?" I sighed in relief as they left, Alice looking a little put out. I wanted to shake off the dream I had. James was dead, and I was marrying Edward. After I was told James was dead, I sunk into a depressed state. Everyone thought it was because of my "near death experience" how could I explain that I missed the person that people thought tried to kill me.

I was staring out the window, think on how differently my life would've been if I stayed with Renee and Phil. I wouldn't have met Edward and therein met James. "Bella?" I turned to see Jake standing there.

"Jake, you decided to come." The joy in my voice seemed fake to me. However his face lit up.

"Yeah. Look Bella are you sure you want to marry the blood-sucker? Cause say the word and we'll hop on my bike and go anywhere." He looked so hopeful. I almost felt bad for him. Flashes of how close I almost came to kissing him, made my stomach churn.

Pasting a false smile on my face, I took a breath, "Yeah Jake. I love Edward and I can't live without him." I cringed inwardly and prayed he couldn't scent the lie. His face fell.

"Okay. I'll stay through the ceremony, remember just stop it at anytime okay?" I nodded. He dejectedly walked from the room. I turned back out to look out at the tent where I would marry. People were milling around in front of the opening of the tent. talking to each other. The wolves stood to one side as the Cullens went about, talking to the guests. I saw Jake go join the wolves with a glare on his face aimed toward Edward.

"Stupid boy." I spun around at that voice. Standing before me looking wild as ever was James.

"You died." I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. My hand raised to wipe them away. No marks marred my skin, leave it up to Alice to use waterproof makeup.

"Nope, I'm here in the undead flesh." His lips curved into a smirk that sent my heart racing.

"Edward said he killed you." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and stalked towards me. James glanced out the window, a sneer on his face. It didn't matter what his facial features did I found him beautiful.

"Did you really think that, that pathetic excuse of a vampire and his family could kill me?" His red eyes bore into my brown ones. I shook my head.

His eyes softened, "So beautiful, my Bella." My eyes fluttered shut as his cold hand grazed my cheek. His hands slid down the sides of my body, until they reached my hips. "Open your eyes cara mia." My eyes opened, and I saw him kneeling on the ground before me. Our eyes clashed as he lifted the skirt of my dress up. His hands glided up my legs to the moist flesh in between.

"So wet for me," he purred. My head dropped back, hitting the wall with a thud. I heard him groan as he pressed his face against my damp panties. My hips grinded against his face, my body begging for release. I felt my panties tear, and a startled gasp rose to my throat. His finger slid into my tight heat, and I heard him growl. Quickly he stood and slammed his hands on either side of my head. "Who," he deadly snarled. My pulse sped up as his anger caused more dampness to flow.

"No one," I shuddered. "I couldn't stand to have anyone touch me in _that_ way."

"Then how?" A demand.

"My…hands," I gulped in air before taking the plunge, "they weren't enough." My eyes slid to the floor in shame. I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, Bella. Cara mia. What you do to me." I looked into his eyes and saw his love flow from him. He lifted the skirt, maintaining eye contact, he slid his fingers high into me. My hips arched to meet his inquisitive fingers. His mouth met mine, and our tongues engaged in battle for domination. Those talented fingers found that sweet spot inside of me, creating small quivers through my body, another one after another one. Our mouths pressed closer to stop my screams from being overheard. Finally he released me from my pleasurable sentence. I heard his jeans unzip, and moaned at the thought of him finally being in me.

His cock sprang out hard and long. My inner muscles clenched hungrily. "James, please." I wanted to cry at how beautiful he looked, and at how badly I needed him. "Complete me." I whispered. His eyes widened at that, making a smirk flare to life on my face. He lifted me against the hard, unyielding wall. My legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he slid home. "You're home," I whispered. My lust soared higher, as he pounded harder and faster into my quivering flesh. I could feel those minuscule muscles tighten further and further as my climax approached. Our eyes stayed locked the entire time, until his mouth crashed to mine to muffle the explosive screams that ripped from my throat as I found bliss. And mine, muffled his groan as he reached bliss with me. "Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear, making my eyes fly open. "Your wedding starts in ten minutes." She flitted around the room in a panic muttering to herself.

"Alice calm do-" I groaned as I shifted into a sitting position, my lower body ached deliciously from use. "-wn. I'm getting up." Thrilled at it wasn't a dream, a sunny smile burst on to my face. "However I could use a little help standing." She flitted to my side, helping me stand. I was surprised she didn't say anything, even I could smell the heady scent of sex in the air.

"I just don't see anything, cause of the wolves." She growled. "What if something bad happens?"

"Alice, everything is just fine." I rolled my eyes at her back. _Edward Cullen, YOU are soooo going to pay!!!!_ I couldn't believe that he would lie to me. "Hurry up Alice," I mocked her from the door. "You're gonna be late to my wedding." Charlie was waiting in the hall for me.

"You ready?" I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice. "It's normal to feel some jitteriness," He rambled. Again nodding. I tuned out everything he was saying as we walked down the stairs. Charlie wouldn't be walking me down the aisle, that was something I wanted to do myself. He would walk me to the tent entrance, and then continue to his seat. Alice and Rosalie walked down the aisle before Charlie, then it was Charlie's turn. As he reached the seat, the music started, my lullaby wafted through the air. I started to make my way down the aisle, looking straight ahead at that beautiful deceiver. I realized he knew what had gone on between me and James in that dance studio, and so out of jealousy he lied. Then months later, he left, breaking my fragile heart, along with whatever love I had for him. I realized that now.

I felt _him_ waiting outside, just waiting for me to come to him. Halfway down the aisle I stopped. I propped on hand on my hip, while the bouquet hung loosely in my other hand. Jake started to come down the aisle towards me, his chest puffed out with male stupidity. The audience was captivated as I glared at Edward. "It seems like Bella's made her choice Cullen." Jake sneered. His beautiful smile faltered.

"Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"Jacob's right Edward. I _have_ made my choice. Made it a long time ago. Just curious, how did you kill James?" The people around us looked startled.

"Come on Bells, let's ditch the place." Black cajoled. He reached for my arm, making Edward snarl viciously.

"Don't touch her mutt." He hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you blood-sucker. Bells let's go." Black grabbed my arm.

"Let me go dog." I in turn hissed. "You're pathetic. You do know that right? Why the hell would I ever choose you? What can you offer me?" I smiled at his tormented expression. "By the way Edward, you and your family can go to hell. Did you really think he wouldn't come for me?" I felt him behind right behind me. Edward's face held fury. His entire family with the exception of Alice and Esme were angry. Those two, the sadness was lay bare for all to see.

"Time to go pet." James picked me up and swung me onto his back, and flew with his vampire speed from the wedding. After a few miles, we slowed, and he shifted me to his chest. Then to my delight he stopped completely. His arms cradling me lovingly as my hands flew to undo his jeans. I lifted my skirt up and slid myself up and down his hard length. I could see the love in his eyes as I rode him fast. His hands soon helped me increase my movements. We both shook with pleasure. He fell forward, making me land on my back roughly. I knew it would be fixed once he changed me. His thrust became heavy as he plunged deeply into me.

"Do it." I demanded. James nodded, as his teeth broke my skin "I love you." Then flames and agony consumed me.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER…..**

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"James, I love you. Of course I'm sure." I kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too." I grasped his hand and led him through the door. The woman at the desk looked startled as she saw us enter.

"Umm….Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can. Tell Aro, that I'm ready to join his ranks…."

-fin


End file.
